


Утро

by WTFShakespeareCo2019



Series: драбблы от G до PG-13 [3]
Category: Twelfth Night - Shakespeare
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 09:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFShakespeareCo2019/pseuds/WTFShakespeareCo2019
Summary: По заявке с инсайда: И по "Двенадцатой ночи" - пусть Виола и Оливия останутся вместе и будут счастливы.





	Утро

Оливия просыпается очень рано и сразу выходит в сад. Здесь по-утреннему прохладно и поют птицы. Туфли быстро пропитываются росой. Оливия любит эти часы — спокойные, уединенные, принадлежащие только ей. Хотя возможно ли действительно владеть временем? Скорее, наоборот: время несет тебя вперед бурным потоком — это ты принадлежишь ему. Тебе не вырваться.

Она устроится на лавке и начнет читать, с головой уйдя в выдуманную историю. Возможно, сегодня она закончит книгу — тогда можно будет взять новую, она уже лежит рядом на всякий случай. Это ведь ненормально: больше всего ждать времени, когда ты остаешься одна и читаешь книгу? Странно, что Себастьян ничего не говорит. Он очень добр, и это… это прекрасно, разумеется.

Да что с ней не так? Разве было бы лучше, если бы муж выговаривал ей за каждую мелочь: любовь к уединению и книгам, молчаливость, холодность? Нет.

Но может быть, это смогло бы разбудить ее? С каждым днем Оливия спит все глубже — так ей кажется. Но не стоит поддаваться унынию. У нее есть это утро и ее книга. Не так уж и плохо, верно?

***

Виола знает, что это касается ее и никого больше. Откуда — это уже не столь важный вопрос, она всегда прекрасно отсекала лишнее. Она доверяет своему чутью: благодаря ему она сбросила туфли в страшную ночь бури, выбрала направление и поплыла — Виолу спасли, когда она перестала чувствовать ноги от усталости. Потом чутье велело ей переодеться в мужчину, и все получилось отлично.

Хотя нет, все-таки не совсем отлично. Но теперь она попробует все исправить.

«Мне нравится, когда ты так щуришься, — улыбается ей Орсино. — О чем ты думаешь в это время?» Он разговаривает с ней ласково и слегка снисходительно. Этой снисходительности не замечает никто, кроме Виолы — возможно, ее не замечает и сам Орсино. Но с Оливией и об Оливии он разговаривает совсем по-другому. До сих пор.

Виоле сложно его обвинять: она и сама хотела бы разговаривать с Оливией совсем по-другому.

***

 

— Ты хотела встретиться со мной, сестра? — Оливия улыбается почти незаметно: только уголки губ слегка вздрагивают.  
— Хотела, — кивает Виола. — Нам нужно поговорить, но сейчас я совсем не нахожу слов.

— В это трудно поверить, — Оливия чуть наклоняет голову. — Я не знаю никого, кто говорил бы лучше тебя.

«А я не знаю никого красивее тебя»? «Мое красноречие заслуживает награды»? Пошло, Господь, как пошло и неправильно это звучит. Мужчиной она себе больше нравилась. Мужчиной она была смелее.

— Тебе нравится жизнь замужней дамы? — спрашивает Виола, чтобы дать себе время собраться с силами.  
Оливия пожимает плечами.

— Приятнее, чем в первый раз, конечно. А тебе?

— Не особенно. Откровенно говоря, мне больше нравилось быть неженатым мужчиной.

Оливия тихо смеется. Они гуляют по саду, и солнце делает ее лицо еще милее.  
— Почему?

— Наверно, дело в свободе, — Виола пожимает плечами. Ей все больше хочется расплакаться, убежать, остановиться и закричать во всю силу. Утром она была уверена, что решится. Сейчас она в силах лишь ненавидеть себя.

Несколько минут они молча идут рядом, их руки слегка соприкасаются. Что бы ты сказала, изображай ты сейчас Цезарио? Думай, думай.

— Правда ли, — задумчиво начинает Виола. Она смотрит себе под ноги — слабость, но какого черта. — Правда ли, что ты смотришь на Себастьяна совсем не так, как смотрела на Цезарио, или мне просто показалось?

— Как именно? — уточняет Оливия, и что-то в ней неуловимо меняется. Неужели так действует всего лишь воспоминание о Цезарио? Но его ведь не существует, Цезарио — это и есть Виола! Она любит и ненавидит мерзкого мальчишку.

— Мой брат с самого детства мечтал побывать на корабле, — начинает Виола. — Оказавшись на палубе в первый раз, он смотрел на море, не в силах оторваться. Мне кажется, для него тогда не существовало ничего в целом мире, кроме моря. И его лицо… знаешь, я наблюдала за ним и вспоминала героев греческих мифов или, к примеру, сказок. Когда что-то сильное и древнее — божество ли, демон или фея — околдовало тебя, оставив лишь одну мысль.

— Я понимаю.

— Вот так ты смотрела на Цезарио.

— Увы, Цезарио не любил меня, — Оливия наклоняется и срывает цветок. Виола не уверена, кокетничает она или действительно так равнодушна.

— На Себастьяна ты ни разу так не посмотрела.

— Может быть, — Оливия один за другим обрывает лепестки: — Может быть, я смотрю так только на тех, кого не существует на самом деле.

— Настоящие люди не трогают твоего сердца? — это звучит резче, чем ей хотелось, но Оливия, кажется, не обижается.

— Может быть, ты и права, — ее голос внезапно звучит серьезно, обеспокоенно даже. — Знаешь, какое время дня я люблю больше всего? Раннее утро. Потому что я совсем одна, как будто спряталась от всех настоящих людей. От своей жизни.

— Когда ты выходила за Себастьяна, мне на секунду показалось, что ты спишь на самом деле, — выпаливает Виола. — Может быть, свет так падал, и еще ты была такая спокойная… и красивая.

— Мне не нравится быть спокойной.

Виола смотрит на нее очень пристально. Она почти уверена, но ей все-таки нужен намек. Да будет проклята эта нерешительность!

— Цезарио не любил тебя, — медленно говорит она. На секунду ей кажется, что она снова тонет. — Но с Виолой дела обстоят совершенно иначе.

— «Совершенно иначе»? — смеется Оливия, и Виоле наконец-то не страшно.

Сперва Оливия не отвечает на поцелуй, но потом перехватывает инициативу, прижимает ее к себе, зарывается пальцами в ее волосы. Мир наполняется тысячей красок и звуков, и Оливия знает: теперь она проснулась.

Виола смотрит на нее и молчит, но в ее глазах — тысяча обещаний и приключений, звездные ночи и порывы морского ветра, тепло и свет.


End file.
